Another Cinderella Story (remake)
by duyung bengkok
Summary: "have courage, and be kind." tapi Lee Taeyong kurang berani dan terlalu baik, bukankah begitu?
1. Chapter 1

"you know what really sucks about falling for a guy you know you're not right for? you fall anyway because you think it might turn out different"

NCT fict!

Jaeyong as pair

SOON.


	2. The Story Begins

"TAEYONG!"

Dan seketika dunia ini terbalik 360 derajat, karena sesaat tadi Lee Taeyong merasakan-setidaknya 5% kebahagiaan terjadi padanya

"Gimana rasanya saat tenggorokanmu panas setelah recording?  
kau mencoba membuat seorang Diva dehidrasi?! Mana minumku?!" Si Artis itu—Irene—menaruh tangannya di pinggang, aura yang dipancarkannya bahkan terasa nyata walaupun dalam balutan bathrobe,

"M-maafkan aku madamè, itu takkan terjadi lagi" Taeyong sedikit menunduk dihadapan Irene—yang sedang memutar kedua bola matanya,  
"Aku muak melihatmu disini! jangan pernah lakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. menyedihkan. bawakan aku bubbly water dan antarkan itu ke ruang makeup." 

Taeyong menatap Irene polos—typical Taeyong—  
"sekarang?"

"YA SEKARANG!" bentak Irene frustasi, Taeyong gelagapan dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut—

Ia berjalan kearah ruangan yang berisikan staff-staff SM entertaiment yang sedang beristirahat,Taeyong tersenyum sesekali membungkuk menyapa mereka, ia mengarahkan kakinya ke arah kotak pendingin yang berada diatas meja dan mulai mengubek isi kotak pendingin,

'dimana sih air sial itu?'—umpatnya dalam hati, tangannya mencoba merogoh kesisi yang lebih dalam dan meraba sebuah botol kaca dengan tutup logam. 'Ah ketemu..'

Taeyong menarik botol kaca itu keluar, dan

GREB 

"Ah!"

"Ohmygod thankyou so much TY, that was the last bottle of bubbly."  
mungkin Taeyong harus belajar untuk menjadi lebih gesit dan mengantisipasi hal-hal seperti ini—sekitar 10 detik lalu, yang terjadi adalah seorang Yeoja berambut coklat telah merebut botol kaca dari tangan Taeyong—sang victim tidak mau cari ribut,dia cukup terkena banyak hukuman dan hinaan,bisakah satu hari saja berjalan normal?

Taeyong mencoba mendiamkan yeoja itu dan mulai mengubek kotak pendingin itu lagi—mencari si air sialan—

sesosok yeoja berambut hitam datang dan menepuk bahu Taeyong,menatapnya dengan gesture 'ambilkan aku minuman' namun pesannya tak tersampaikan, Taeyong malah menatap Yeoja itu polos

Yeoja berambut hitam itu memutar bola matanya, 'lemot sekali'—pikirnya,  
"Ambilin coca cola." ujar yeoja itu datar.

Taeyong pun segera meraih kaleng coca cola terdekat dan memberikannya kepada yeoja itu,

.

.

.

sementara disisi lain—Irene sibuk dengan ponselnya, memainkan jarinya dilayar sentuh tanpa henti, ia menghela nafas gusar

"mana anak sial itu? lihat apa yang akan kulakukan kalau dalam 2 menit dia belum disini." ucapan dinginnya otomatis membuat semua orang diruangan itu bergidik, kecuali satu orang—

"kau terlalu kejam, ingatlah dia anakmu juga ." Irene memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya Ji Hansol. berhenti mencampuri urusan Rumah Tanggaku."

"aku berani bertaruh—Yunho oppa akan mengusirmu jika ia tau ini semua." Irene tertawa meremehkan, "dan dia sudah membusuk dibawah tanah, kau berhentilah mengoc—Uhuk! astaga LEE TAEYONG KEMARI KAU ANAK SIAL!"

.

.

.

.

"Ya Lee Taeyong. aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pelajaran tidak berbobot itu, jadi pulang nanti, kerjakan PRku." Taeyong menghentikan aktifitasnya

Fisika bukan hal yang sulit bagi Taeyong, tapi hell—50 soal?! plus kolom yang harus diisi dengan kesimpulan dengan opini masing-masing—jika aku Taeyong aku akan bilang—

"tapi itu PRmu, dan setelah istirahat kita ada quiz, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau mengerjakannya sendiri agar kau bisa mengerti?" —tidak bukan itu yang akan kukatakan, hal-hal seperti ini hanya akan menambah masalah.

benar saja, yeoja berambut coklat itu—sebut saja namanya Doyoung, meraih dagu Taeyong dan menatapnya tajam,  
"Uri TY. sekarang kau mulai banyak bicara eoh?"

"Uri TY menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan si bawel thailand itu, lihat Young dia tertular mulut cabainya." si Yeoja berambut hitam—sebut saja Donghyuck—menimpali

"kau seharusnya tau diri dan mengiyakan semua perintahku bukan begitu Lee Taeyong?" cengkraman didagu Taeyong mengerat membuatnya meringis, tangannya terasa kaku karena masih bersarang dikotak pendingin,

"LEE TAEYONG KEMARI KAU ANAK SIAL!"  
tubuh Taeyong bergetar ketakutan, untuk berganti hari masih ada sekitar 7 jam lagi yang harus dilewatinya, dan amukkan Irene adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ditemui olehnya.

"t-tolong lepaskan aku Doyoung-ah—" nafas Taeyong tercekat saat Doyoung menjambak rambutnya, "Aku tak suka kau menjadi pembangkang seperti ini."

"LEE TAEYONG! ASTAGA!" —teriakkan Irene kembali menggema,

"bubblynya akan kukembalikan dan aku akan membantumu menghadapi mommy—tapi kerjakan tugas pelajaran tidak berbobot itu—bagaimana?" Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar tawaran Donghyuck, "Jawab! apa kau bisu atau bagaimana?!" jambakkan dirambutnya menguat dan Taeyong mulai berkaca-kaca, "O-okay okay! i'll do it!"

Doyoung mendorong kepala Taeyong—si empu punya kepala pun segera meraih botol yang berada di tangan Donghyuck dan segera berlari ke ruang makeup,

"Taeyong-ah Himnae!" seru Donghyuck dengan kikikan mengesalkan diakhir kalimatnya

Taeyong memijit pangkal hidungnya, Donghyuck membuktikan ucapannya dia benar-benar membelanya dihadapan Irene, satu masalah terselesaikan.

namun saat Irene memerintahkannya untuk menyikat semua sepatunya malam ini juga, harapannya untuk bermesraan dengan kasur tercintanya harus tertunda dulu.

"jangan menggosoknya terlalu kasar! jika aku menemukan setitik saja goresan kupastikan kau menyesal!" Taeyong bergidik memikirkan raut muka Irene, dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Ibu tirinya itu sangat cantik

namun kecantikannya hilang 100% saat si diva itu menyuruhnya mengepel seisi rumah, menyikat seluruh sudut, mencuci semua baju dan celana.  
Kalau cerita macam Cinderella itu benar-benar ada, maka yang diinginkan seorang Lee Taeyong hanya cepat-cepat membalik halamannya sampai selesai, lalu menari sepuas-puasnya.

"Tae?"

suara halus itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan, dia menoleh dan menemukan,Ji Hansol

Yeoja cantik ini tadinya manager Appanya, namun sejak Appanya meninggal dia menjadi milik Irene—ah dia lupa, semuanya jadi milik Irene sekarang.

"hai eonnie." Hansol tersenyum  
dan mengusak rambut Taeyong, "kau butuh bantuan? biar aku yang mengerjakkannya, kerjakan saja prmu."

Taeyong meringis mendengar ucapan Hansol, dia baru ingat kalau dia harus mengerjakan Pr milik Doyoung dan Donghyuck,  
dia bahkan belum mengambil buku dari kamar mereka, jam menunjukkan pukul 9:50 pm  
'kuharap mereka masih bangun'—batinnya

"a-ah eonnie bisa kah kau membantuku? ada yang harus kukerjakan.." Hansol tersenyum, "kerjakanlah, biar aku yang urus." Taeyong tersenyum dan memeluk Hansol singkat,

"aku sayang eonnie."

.

"Doyoung-ah aku—"

"SSSTTTT!" Doyoung dan Donghyuck menatap garang Taeyong yang sekarang membatu didepan pintu kamar mereka, pandangan mereka lalu teralih lagi kearah televisi

"Fresh from their world tour, here's NCT!" seorang yeoja berambut pendek dilayar kaca tampak berhigh-five ria dengan 3 namja terpanas tahun ini,

"waah noona bogoshipeoyoo~" ujar salah satunya jenaka, reporter itu—Park Yura—hanya tertawa membalasnya,

"jadi? setelah konser malam ini world tour kalian selesai bukan?" ketiga namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "apa rencana kalian kedepannya? Album baru?"

salah satu Namja yang berdimple tersenyum, "kami akan kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan sekolah.."

seketika rahang Doyoung dan Donghyuck jatuh mendengar ucapannya

"dan sekolah mana yang akan kalian kunjungi?" tanya reporter itu lagi

"kami memilih Seoul Of Performing Art karena—"

"karena kami bukan hanya mencari ilmu namun kami juga mencari partner dance untuk si Jung satu ini HAHAHAH." potong namja yang paling tinggi sambil menaik turunkan alisnya—menggoda teman berdimplenya

"Kami akan mencari partner Dance untuk Jaehyun Hyung yang sekaligus akan menjadi model di MV kami yang selanjutnya, so kindly wait for us!" lanjut temannya yang sepertinya member termuda dalam group tersebut

"wish us luck!"

"Manhi Saranghae Juseyooong~"

PIIP

jemari lentik Doyoung menekan tombol yang mengakibatkan matinya televisi kamar mereka, ia lalu menggenggam tangan saudaranya,

"cubit aku Hyuck-ah."

Donghyuck menggeleng,  
"no Sist, kau yang cubit aku."

mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan dan berucap dramatis  
"Mark Lee, Johnny Seo dan Jung Jaehyun akan satu sekolah dengan kita."

merekapun larut dalam impian mereka, meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatap kearah televisi itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

TBC

Hehe halo, ini ff NCT pertamaku, aku udah ngikutin mereka dari jaman Smrookies baru TY,jeno sama Seulgi wkwk udah lama gak ngetik kayaknya jadi acak adul ya? Maaf ya mohon kritik dan sarannya, mungkin ini bakal diedit2 lagi hehe, makasih sudah mampir! Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
